Blood Red Roses
by Obsessed Yaoi Girl Reborn
Summary: As he closed his eyes, he remembered the life they had, the love they shared, and the life that was suddenly ripped away from him.


**Blood Red Roses**

It was a dark, rainy day.

The perfect day for visiting a graveyard, Seto thought darkly as he walked the familiar pathway to his lover's gravestone.

His brother had wanted to come with him, but the older Kaiba had insisted that he stay home because of said dreary weather.

So now he was just walking, his head down and his mind clouded with memories.

Memories of the times they shared, both good and bad.

Times of loss, of sadness.

There were good times too, like the first date they went on.

But two years ago, all of that changed with a phone call.

A call that said his lover had been murdered.

The CEO barely remembered what happened after he was told that.

He remembered rage...then the loss and agony kicked in.

The case was almost to a close...and it appeared to be that Joey was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Apparently, from the reports of the murder scene, there was a drug deal going on when he was shot. Probably so he wouldn't leak information to the police.

_Filthy cowards. Nothing more, nothing less. Because of them, someone who was completely innocent lost his life. And just because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Is that really an excuse to take someone's life, their future, from them? _Seto thought to himself, covering his eyes with his hand. _It doesn't give them the excuse to do anything. _

When he reached the gravestone, he knelt in front of it, not caring that the ground he was kneeling on was muddy as hell.

As he touched the gravestone, he closed his eyes and remembered the love that they shared, the life they had, and the life that was suddenly ripped away from him.

"Joseph...if only you knew how much I long to see you again...I'd do anything..."

Some small tears slipped from the CEO's eyes, but he did nothing but let them fall.

He missed his lover to death, he truly did. There was nothing more that he wanted to do then to hold him again...but he knew that was something he could only dream about.

He could only see him in his dreams...

He closed his eyes, and for a brief moment, his lover's face came to his mind, smiling that dumb grin of his.

The CEO smiled. That was just how Joey was; smiling and making everyone's day a little less dark. Even his.

But because of some assholes, the person he loved above all else was gone...

When the person, or PERSONS, were caught, he was going to give them a piece of his mind. And probably request the death sentence.

They took someone else's life...so why should they deserve to be alive, even in a prison cell?

Either way, they would never see the dawn again.

He closed his eyes once again, remembering some of their happier moments together...

Flashback...

"_Hey, Set?" Joey asked his lover one night._

"_Hmm? What is it?" Seto replied, looking down at his lover who was rested comfortably against his chest._

"_I was just wondering...if I died, would you miss me?"_

"_What kind of question is that?"_

"_Well...I dunno. I just have a feelin that I won't be livin for much longer, ya know? So I was just wonderin if ya would miss me. Or am I just your sex toy?"_

"_You're certainly more then my 'sex toy'." Seto said, lifting his lover's chin with the tip of his finger. "And if you died...I really don't want to think about what would happen if you died."_

_Joey grinned, snuggling against his lover's bare chest. "So ya'd miss me, rich boy?"_

"_Of course I would, you dumb pup." Seto said affectionately, pulling his lover up so his head was resting on his shoulder. "But why do you think you're going to die?"_

"_I honestly dunno. I just have a strange feelin that something's gonna happen, ya know what I mean?"_

"_I'm...not sure I'm following you."_

_Joey laughed. "Well, that's a first. Anyway..." he said when Seto started to glare at him. "It's just a gut feelin. Ya know, when somethin bad is gonna happen you have a strange feelin that it's not gonna be pretty. Like the feelin ya have just before ya die. That's what I feel like right now."_

"_I...see. But I wouldn't dwell on it too much. Sometimes your feelings are wrong. And with this case, I hope it is wrong."_

_Joey smiled sadly. "I hope it is too. But if I do end up dyin...don't dwell on it too much. Or grieve forever. You could find another girlfriend..."_

"_You're my BOYFRIEND. And if you died, I'm not going to find someone to replace you just like that. I...love you too much to find someone else to replace you."_

_That statement caused some tears to build in the younger's eyes, and he buried his face into his lover's shoulder in content. "You never said that before...usually I have to drag it outta ya or do other things..."_

"_Speaking of other things." Seto said, a smirk coming onto his face. "You seem fine now. So how about we do 'other things'?"_

_Joey just laughed again. "You never change, Seto."_

_The CEO just kept smirking before he knotted his fingers in his lover's hair and kissed him passionately, then started doing the 'other things'._

End Flashback.

He sighed at the memory.

That was three days before Joey was killed.

If only they hadn't had that fight that night...then he would still be here, not buried in the ground to be forgotten by everyone.

But the CEO refused to forget.

He still blamed himself for his lover's death...something that his younger brother had tried to tell him it wasn't, but the older Kaiba refused to believe that it was no one's fault but his own.

Another memory came to him, one not so pleasant...

Flashback.

"_What the hell are you talking about?! Why is everything MY fault these days?! YOU'RE the one who cheated on ME, you fucking jerk!" Joey exclaimed angrily, his face red with rage._

"_How many times have I TRIED to tell you that someone laced my drink at the bar?! YOU'RE the reason I went there in the first place!" Seto yelled back, just as angry as his lover was. Maybe angrier._

"_Just because I'm not GOOD ENOUGH for ya, ya decide to go to a bar and get laid by some broad! Was I really THAT dull?! Tell me, was banging a chick better then me?! Eh?!"_

"_To tell you the truth, it WAS better then you!"_

_A hurt look came to Joey's face, and tears built and quickly overflowed from his honey orbs. "FINE! IF I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YA, I'LL JUST FUCKING LEAVE, YA DAMN PRICK!"_

_With that sentence, he slammed the door, never to re enter it again..._

End Flashback.

Tears slipped from his eyes as a bitter sob escaped from his lips. If that wasn't his fault, he didn't know who's it was.

Maybe it was the fucking bitch who laced his drink and had sex with him while he was drugged that fateful night.

But he went there in the first place.

So it was no one's fault but his own.

He placed the roses on the gravestone, touching the heading one last time before leaving.

The roses were red, red as blood. The color of the blood Joey spilled when he was shot.

He was gone forever...never to be alive again...

The limo was waiting for him when he reached the end of the graveyard.

"Are you all right, Master Kaiba?" one of the butlers asked as he opened the door, shocked at the older Kaiba's appearance.

He had mud on his pants, a downcast look on his face, and tears were still falling from his eyes, though it didn't seem he was aware of it.

"I'm fine." he replied, his voice cracking. "It's just...memories...of everything..."

The butler nodded as he shut the door after his Master had gotten in.

As they drove off, the rain continued to fall, as if it was mourning the loss as well.

The loss of a lover. The loss of a friend.

The loss of a person who managed to make everyone's day a little less dark.

The rain pattered against the limo's window, but Seto just leaned his forehead against the glass and listened to the rain.

It was as if the heavens were crying with him.

_My dark and tragic fanfiction is over. Sorry if that made people cry...but angst mixed with tragedy will do that. I also know that Seto was OOC...but that's usually going to happen in my stories. So hopefully you can bear with me on that for a while._


End file.
